L'anniversaire de L
by migguy-24
Summary: L ne s'est jamais soucier du jour de son anniversaire. Même si un certains tueur s'enferme à triple tour dans une pièce du QG, tout le monde va être surpris après ce qui va se passer derrière la porte. Classé T pour le language grossier de Light. Attention spoiler sur le nom de L. (et je sais très bien que je suis en retard mais j'ai découvert Death Note qu'en janvier 2017, désolé)


Titre : L'anniversaire de Lawliet

Synopsis : L ne s'était jamais soucier du jour de son propre anniversaire, pour lui ce jour ressemblait comme tout les autres. Mais un certain tueur en avait décider autrement s'enfermant un 31 octobre dans la cuisine du QG, à triple tour, débranchant toutes les caméras de la pièce et fermant la moitié les fenêtres, de quoi avoir l'air plus suspicieux que jamais au yeux du plus grand détective du monde.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Death Note appartiennent a Obha et Obata.

Disclaimer 2 : L'affaire Kira est finie, L à gagner, Kira à perdu, Light toujours ses souvenirs mais n'a plus jamais utilisé le Death Note, Kyosuke Higuchi est bel et bien mort et à été accusé de tout les crimes de Kira et enfin Rem et Ryuk sont retourner dans le monde des Shinigamis. Light et Lawliet sont aussi ensemble, Misa est heureuse pour Light, elle à un véritable petit ami pour elle aussi, c'est Hideki Ryuga, la star. Les membres de l'enquête peuvent toujours accédés au QG pour d'autres affaires. Mello et Near sont aussi dans cette fanfic. En gros : tout les personnages sont OOC.

Genre : Yaoi (pour une fois je vais restée polie et la fermée)

Genre 2 : Humour et Romance

Enjoy , Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **L'anniversaire de Lawliet**

* * *

QG ; 31 otcobre 2007 : 9h30

L tambourine pour la énième fois la porte de la cuisine du Quartier Général, derrière lui se trouve l' équipe d'investigation tous aussi étonnés que le grand détective. Et pour cause ? Light Yagami s' était complètement enfermé dans la cuisine depuis le réveil de L.

L _(inquiet)_ : Light-kun ? Light-kun, peut tu sortir ou nous dire au moins ce qui se passe...

Light : VA TE FAIRE METTRE L ! ALLER TOUS VOUS FAIRE VOIR !

Souchiro _(surpris)_ : Light, ça ne se fait pas de parler comme a ton fiancé , voyons.

Matsuda _(confus)_ : Ton père a raison Light. Que t'arrive t-il aujourd'hui ?

Watari : Yagami-kun, ouvrez la porte s'il vous plait.

Light : JAMAIS !

Mello _(prêt a foncer sur la porte)_ : Mais c'est quoi ce gamin prétentieux là ? Je vais te le descendre L, il va voir ce qu'il va voir.

Near _(le retenant)_ : Mello calme toi, peut-être qu'il a une bonne raison de réagir comme ça...

Mello : Mais pas au point de manquer de respect à notre modèle.

Near _(se tournant vers L)_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, L ?

L : Difficile à dire Near, je ne comprend pas pourquoi Light-kun réagit de façon aussi extrême.

Matsuda _(tambourinant encore)_ : Light, sort de là, ça devient ridicule...

Light : JE NE SORTIRAIS PAS D'ICI !

Souchiro _(commençant à s'énerver)_ : Light, ça suffit maintenant tes caprices, ouvre cette porte.

Light : PAS QUESTION.

Aizawa : Mais enfin, tu peux me dire ce que tu nous cache encore.

Light : JE NE DIRAIS RIEN DU TOUT.

Mogi ***soupire*** : Kira est de retour, je le savait...

Light : MAIS C'EST DU GRAND N'IMPORTE QUOI ! ET PUIS FOUTER MOI LA PAIX UN PEU !

Matsuda : Mais Light, ça fait plus de 2 heures que t'es là dedans.

Light : JE T'EMMERDE MATSUDA !

Misa _(toute joyeuse comme à son habitude)_ : Liiight-kun. Tu peux me dire ce que tu as hein, je ne dirais à personne.

Light : OH, TOI TA GUEULE MISA !

Matsuda _(surpris de la réponse)_ : Light ! Comment peut tu te mettre à insulter Misa-Misa ? Elle ne t'as rien fait...

L : Light-kun, s'il te plait... Dis nous quelque chose. ça ne te ressemble cette façon de réagir.

Light : BORDEL DE MERDE, TU PEUX PAS TE TAIRE !

Souchiro : Light, ouvre cette porte, tu entend. Tu sera punit pendant un mois si tu ne l'ouvre pas.

Light : RIEN A BRANLER !

Aizawa _(s'énervant à son tour)_ : Trop c'est trop, Light !

Watari : Je part cherché les armes, il faudra bien un bon magnum pour faire sauter la serrure.

Mello _(sortant son arme)_ : Cool, je participe.

Near _(qui le retiens)_ : Mello, s'il te plait rabaisse ton arme, ça ne pourrait être pas nécessaire.

Mello : Near, tu sais très bien que tout comme le chocolat, j'adore l'action.

Near : Et moi ?

Mello : Toi je ne t'adore pas...

Near : _(prêt à pleuré)_

Mello _(embrassant Near)_ : ...Je t'aime. C'est beaucoup plus différent.

Au bout de finalement ce qui semblait une éternité pour tout le monde, on entendit un "ding" de l'autre coté. L, l'oreille collé sur la porte demanda "Light-kun, tout va bien ?"

Light : Parfaitement bien, Lawliet.

L, Mello, Near, Watari et le reste de l'équipe sursautaient, ils savaient très bien que quand Light l'appelait par son vrai prénom, il était le plus gentil des hommes, le plus sage des fils, le plus sympathique des copains et surtout le plus doux des amants.

Souchiro : Alors Light ? Va tu enfin ouvrir cette porte ?

Light : J'ai presque finis, papa.

Souchiro : _Presque finis ? De quoi parle t-il ?_

Tous tendais l'oreille à la porte et entendit le bruit d'une espèce de crème fraîche versé sur quelque chose.

Finalement Light ouvrit la porte et sortit accompagné d'un plateau argenté sur lequel se trouvait une assiette avec... un énorme gâteau au chocolat auquel se trouvait un cœur en crème fraîche et on lisait la phrase dans le cœur : "Joyeux Anniversaire, Lawliet."

Light déclara : Surprise L. Et pardonnez moi pour les insultes, tout le monde.

Tous était abasourdit et L sauta de joie en hurlant "Merci Light." L et Light se câlinaient.

"Je t'aime, L Lawliet."

"Je t'aime, Light Yagami."

Tout le monde avaient manger le bon gâteau au chocolat préparé de Light et chacun avait complimenté la réussite.

* * *

(en coulisse)

L : Plus de peur que de mal...

Light : ça, tu l'a dis.

Auteure (saute de joie) : Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux... Kawaiii :3

Jalimya (sautant sur un Matsuda surpris) : Matsuda-kkuunnn.

Matsuda : AAAAHHHH. Tu m'étraaannngle.


End file.
